Tercera noche juntos (capitulo 22 extendido)
by nubeRojiza
Summary: Hola a todos, re-subiendo y re-editando esta serie de one shots de mi pareja de k-dramas favorita, para concluir antes de que termine este año. Disfruten. "Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos besamos, creí que no volvería a tenerlo tan cerca. Su contacto siempre ha sido cálido, Jun Pyo…en el fondo es muy tierno. Quisiera que este momento nunca terminara…"


**_Tercera noche juntos (capitulo 22 extendido)_**

 **Jan Di POV**

 _―Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos besamos, creí que no volvería a tenerlo tan cerca. Su contacto siempre ha sido cálido, Jun Pyo…en el fondo es muy tierno. Quisiera que este momento nunca terminara…_

Sus rostros se apartaron lentamente, Jan Di fue la primera en abrir los ojos, sus mejillas se habían coloreado intensamente.

Jun Pyo carraspeo, aunque era el cuarto beso que compartían no podía evitar sentirse aún muy nervioso.

―Oye… ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

― ¿Cómo? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Tú también tienes la cara roja! ―respondió Jan Di a la defensiva.

Ambos voltearon a cualquier otra parte.

― ¡Achu!

― ¿Tienes frio? Vayamos adentro―ordeno Jun Pyo sin mucha delicadeza.

― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! No tengo sueño.

― De todas formas, ya es tarde, de lo contrario cojeras un resfriado―la jalo del brazo y la arrastro hacia el interior ignorando sus quejas.

― ¡Jun Pyo! ¡Espera Jun Pyo! ¿Y el telescopio que…?

. . .

El lugar que les había preparado Jae Kyun era bastante lujoso. Para Jan Di todas las excentricidades de los ricos seguían siendo exageradas, y no era como si ellos fueran a beber y tener una fiesta, ella se había prometido no volver a probar un sorbo de alcohol después del ridículo que hizo la última vez echando a perder el carísimo traje Gucci de Jun Pyo con sus jugos gástricos, definitivamente no volvería a pasar por esa situación.

― ¡Geum Jan Di! ¡Jan Di Ah!

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Que! ¡¿Qué quieres Jun Pyo?! ¡No me grites!

― ¡Te he estado hablando por un buen rato! Y no te has movido de ese sitio―la regaño el pelirizado.

Jan Di desvió su mirada del arreglo frutal y la botella de champan para observar a Jun Pyo. Se había quitado ya su traje de novio, el recordarlo de esa manera aun la hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho, parecía un sueño que no se hubiera casado.

― De cualquier forma, iré a tomar una ducha primero, ya vuelvo―agrego Jun Pyo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Jan Di tardo unos segundos en volver a la realidad.

― ¿Baño? ¡Jun Pyo espera! ¡¿Quién dijo que podías bañarte primero?!―lo persiguió hasta el cuarto de baño, pero el chico llego antes que ella y le cerró la puerta en la cara, no sin antes volver a abrir y sacarle la lengua para hacerla enojar.

Jan Di tuvo que resignarse y esperar a que el chico terminara, decidió dar otra vuelta por la habitación, era amplia y muy lujosa, busco en uno de los armarios y afortunadamente encontró un pijama de seda bastante decente, dio un suspiro agradecida de que a Jae Kyung, o a alguno de los F4 no se le hubiera ocurrido cualquier cosa extraña.

Desde el cuarto de baño se escuchaba a un Jun Pyo muy alegre cantando una melodía que había escuchado en uno de esos dramas coreanos que nada tenían que ver con él.

Jan Di se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo con fuerza― ¡Goo Jun Pyo! ¡¿Quieres darte prisa?!

― ¡Espera tu turno lavandera! ―contesto un muy divertido y enjabonado Shinwa.

― ¡Ash!― Jan Di se arrojó a la enorme cama blanca y se giró para ver el corazón de pétalos. Ciertas imágenes que colorearon sus mejillas cruzaron fugazmente por su cabeza y enseguida esparció con sus manos todos los pétalos para hacerlos caer de la cama, con suerte el despistado de Jun Pyo no se habría dado cuenta. No era que fuera a pasar nada extraño, pero por si las dudas…

― ¡Jan Di Ah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ―la sorprendió el chico quien ya lucia su cabello húmedo y lacio.

La chica trago saliva al ver el torso desnudo del heredero Shinwa, aunque su complexión era delgada, podía ver que todos esos deportes caros que practicaba junto con los F4 lo mantenían en forma.

― ¡Jun Pyo! ¡¿Quieres ponerte algo de ropa por favor?!―desvió la mirada con dificultad.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te molesta? ―se acercó peligrosamente el pelinegro haciendo que Jan Di retrocediera chocando con la cómoda a un lado de la cama.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―escapo ágilmente por un lado dándole la espalda― ¡Jun Pyo! ¡Te lo advierto…si intentas algo raro, no dudaré en…!

― ¿En qué...?―le hablo Jun Pyo al oído con una sonrisa.

Jan Di dio un respingo y volvió a tragar saliva.

― ¡AGHHHHH! ¡Lavandera! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!―recibió Jun Pyo un puntapié.

― ¡Te lo mereces por jugar así! ―rio triunfal Jan Di y se metió al baño cerrando fuertemente tras de sí.

. . .

 **Jan Di POV**

 _Jan Di, relájate, no es como si no hubieran estado a solas antes…solo que no de esta forma, ¡¿JAE KYUNG EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!…muy bien, saldré y le advertiré que no intente nada extraño o si no lo dejaré peor que incapacitado, ¡sí!, es hora…_

Después de 2 horas de haber estado en el interior del baño, una muy decidida Jan Di salió a trompicones.

― ¡Jun Pyo! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO SI VUELVES A INTENT… ¿JUN PYO? ―Jan Di encontró a un muy dormido Goo Jun Pyo quien a la espera de ella cayó en un sueño profundo.

La joven se acercó lentamente y empezó a picar la mejilla del muchacho solo para conseguir que este hiciera unas muecas graciosas.

― Jun Pyo…oye Jun Pyo, despierta―intento molestarlo un poco más.

― Quiero un rico ramen…―pronuncio el pelinegro en sueños.

Jan Di bufo resignada, había sido un día largo para ambos, y no tenía el corazón para despertarlo bruscamente. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente llevándose una almohada y una sábana, el sofá de la estancia se veía bastante cómodo.

. . .

 _―Acepto…―declaró la heredera del imperio JK―_

 _― Y usted joven, ¿acepta a esta señorita como su única y legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe…? ―Goo Jun Pyo sudaba frio, la imagen de Jan Di secuestrada, el hecho de no saber que horribles cosas le depararían si él no aceptaba casarse lo atormentaban al punto de perder la razón―_

 _― Yo...―_

 _La sonrisa fría de su madre lo había subyugado por completo._

 _― ¡GEUM JAN DI!―_

...

Despertó agitado, había sido una escalofriante pesadilla, se levantó de la cama, vio el baño vacío y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

― Jan Di…―busco a la joven entre la oscuridad. Su corazón dejo de latir aprisa cuando vio una pequeña cabellera sobresalir del blanco e impecable sofá.

Se acerco lentamente y se sentó en la mesita frente al sofá para verla dormir.

―Tonta, por poco me matas del susto―sonrió para sí mismo y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Observo sus labios, algo muy fuerte siempre lo había atraído hacia ella. Se hinco para acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Esa electricidad volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo, casi a un centímetro de sus labios…sintió un objeto frio bajo su mentón.

― ¿Qué-estas-haciendo-Jun Pyo Goon? ―murmuro ella entre despierta y adormilada colocando una katana en el cuello de su nuevamente novio.

― ¡Jan, Jan Di! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!―cayó Jun Pyo a un lado del sofá bastante sorprendido.

― ¡Me lo encontré! ¡Así que querías tomar ventaja de la situación! ―se levantó la chica amenazándolo.

― ¡No seas tonta! ¡¿Por qué querría yo hacer algo así?!―se defendió Jun Pyo haciendo a un lado la katana de Jan Di.

― ¡¿Ah sí?! Entonces ¡¿Me quieres explicar que estabas haciendo?!

― ¿Eh? Pues…yo…estaba… ¡Estaba tomándote la temperatura!

― ¡¿La temperatura?!

― ¡Sí! ¡Con eso de que eres tan torpe! Pensé que pudiste haber cogido un resfriado…

―¡Joooonnn Pyooo! ¡No me hagas….! ¡Hey, espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

― ¡De todas formas! ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? ¡En todo caso soy yo quien debería dormir en el sofá! ―dijo un decidido Jun Pyo levantando a Jan Di del suelo y llevándosela en brazos hasta la recamara.

― ¡Jun Pyo! ¡Bájame! ¡Ya bájame! ¡Estoy bien te digo! ―se quejaba la chica sin mucho éxito.

Jan Di se sonrojo al instante al sentir la piel del chico rosando su mejilla, aun no se había puesto una camiseta para variar.

Jun Pyo la deposito suavemente en la cama y la tapo antes de que volviera a pelear, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a una sonrojada y resignada Jan Di.

. . .

―Ese Jun Pyo, ¿Qué se cree?, ¿Por qué no me dejo dormir? ¡Estaba mejor en el sofá! ―la castaña rodaba en la gigante cama mientras golpeaba la almohada en la que hace un momento descansaba el pelirizado. Un olor muy peculiar penetro por su nariz, el olor del cabello de Jun Pyo. De pronto se descubrió abrazando con fuerza la almohada y aspirando su aroma. ― ¡Pero…que rayos estoy haciendo! ¡Ya deja Jan Di, no seas tan cursi! ―se dijo a si misma tirando la almohada a un lado, pero enseguida se arrepintió y volvió a cogerla con fuerza entre sus brazos―. ¿Estará dormido ya? ―se preguntó― ¡Ash! Tengo sed…iré a ver― se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Alzo su cabeza para ver la cabellera de Jun Pyo la cual no parecía tener ningún movimiento.

Jan Di se dirigió a la cocina silenciosamente, no sin antes golpearse el pie una que otra vez y maldecir secretamente por ello. Después de tomar una botella con agua trato de regresar a la habitación esquivando todos los obstáculos sintiéndose triunfal de no haberse vuelto a golpear, de pronto sintió un muro que antes no estaba en su camino.

― Pero qué…

― Jan Di, ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunto un adormilado Jun Pyo.

― ¡Ah! Jun Pyo, ¿te desperté? Perdón solo quería un poco de agua…y-como–ya-la-encontré-ya-me-voy…―esquivo a la carrera la alta figura del pelirizado.

Jun Pyo la jalo de vuelta y la atrapó en un abrazo.

― OMO…Jun Pyo, ¿Qué…?

― Ya no te vayas…―dijo el pelinegro atrayéndola más contra su pecho. El corazón de Jan Di empezó a latir desbocado, y el aroma que estaba en la almohada de Jun Pyo llego nuevamente hasta su nariz.

― No…―trago fuerte―…no me iré…Jun Pyo…―dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo, sintió en la oscuridad los suaves labios de él sobre los suyos…en un minuto o menos, ya la había besado más veces de lo que lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Las piernas de Jan Di empezaron a fallar y de pronto sintió que sus pies se habían despegado del suelo, los labios de él no se alejaron de ella ni un momento.

Jan Di perdió la cuenta al sentir la suavidad de la cama bajo su cuerpo, no sintió el momento en el que él la había depositado devuelta. El cuerpo de Jun Pyo cubría por completo el suyo, y sentía muy de cerca los fuertes latidos de su pecho.

― Jun Pyo…espera…―trago saliva tratando de mantenerse firme.

― No puedo esperar más…―dijo él, y Jan Di se volvió a perder en sus besos, lentos y dulces, como solo él sabía hacerlo. _"Jun Pyo es como el vino"_ recordó las palabras de Jae Kyung, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. No podía sentirse de otra manera. ¿A caso no había borrado ese corazón de pétalos por si las dudas? pensó fugazmente.

Un beso de Jun Pyo llego hasta su cuello y abrió sus ojos rápidamente trayendo lucidez a su cabeza.

― ¡Jun Pyo DETENTE! ―exigió Jan Di echándolo a un lado― ¡ME QUIERES DECIR QUE DIABLOS PRETENDES JUN PYO! ¡NO CREAS QUE SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?! ¡EH JUN PYO!―se levantó agitada de la cama y empezó a gritarle.

― ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡¿Me escuchaste Jun Pyo…Jun?!―Jan Di giro su cabeza y encontró a un desvanecido y completamente dormido Jun Pyo.

No se lo podía creer, salió de la habitación dando pizotadas, no sin antes regresar y arrojar una almohada a la cara del gran Jun Pyo, aunque este no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

. . .

―¡AHHH, que bien descanse!―apareció el Shinwa en la sala donde Jan Di dormía en el sofá por la mañana― ¡Eh, Jan Di Ah! ¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te dije que durmieras en la cama? ¿Por qué eres tan terca?―se molestó Jun Pyo acercándose a la castaña.

Jan Di solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y se tapó la cabeza, aun no quería levantarse.

. . .

El servicio en el chalet había sido excelente cortesía de Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo parecía muy contento y Jan Di parecía algo enfadada. Ahora descansarían y relajarían sus pies en un baño de rosas blancas antes de desayunar.

―Jan Di Ah ¿Por qué estas enojada? Anda dime―molestó Jun Pyo.

― ¿Qué te diga? ¡¿Qué no lo recuerdas por ti mismo?!―se enfadó Jan Di salpicando el agua en sus pies.

― Y ¿Qué debería recordar? ―pregunto inocente Jun Pyo sin mirar el rostro de ella. Jan di se sonrojo al instante, luego vio el rostro infantil de Jun Pyo como hace mucho no lo veía, lucia muy contento jugando como un niño, y decidió dejarlo pasar, si lo recordaba o no, por el momento solo disfrutaría de su compañía, volvió a verlo de reojo con una sonrisa y aprovecho para arrojar una rosa blanca hasta su pila, se lo haría pagar en otra ocasión….


End file.
